


Losing and Gaining

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clyde is Whipped, Clyde is a Sweetheart, Clyde is a good friend, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss as a Couple, Flirting, Insecure Tweek, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Slow Burn, Texting, Time lapses, cos i cant write, craig and tweek break up, the girls are like a therapy group, try and convince me otherwise, tweek is part of the girls group, tweek is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Craig breaks up with Tweek. Tweeks left confused and sad. Luckily Clyde a great friend and helps him. The girls help Tweek too, but in a different way.





	Losing and Gaining

Entering high school was a life change. Craig had broken up with Tweek. They never made if really official, but with all the dates and kissing, Tweek though it was an unspoken thing. So when Craig broke up with him, he was devastated.  
“Tweek, we have to stop pretending.” Craig said. Tweek looked confused “w-what do you, ngh, mean?” Craig sighed “we can’t keep faking a relationship.” Tweek felt his heart drop “ngh, okay.” Craig nodded and let go of his hand. Tweek stared at their hands and felt his heart break. His eyes watered “I, uh, h-have to, ngh, go.” Tweek mumbled and ran. He heard Craig call after him, but he didn’t stop to turn around.

Tweek sobbed into his pillow. God why was he such an idiot? Of course Craig wouldn’t want to date a spaz like him? Tweek hated himself more.

Tweek skipped school the next day and didn’t check his phone. He just wanted to be alone. Unluckily, banging on his door ruined his morbid broody mood. Tweek didn’t have the energy to be scared or paranoid. He just got up and opened the door. Surprisingly, Clyde was standing there. He was drenched in water and Tweek noticed it was raining. “Clyde?” Tweek asked. Clyde nodded “you look a mess.” It was true. Tweeks eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them, his hair was more of a mess than usual and he was wearing sweatpants and an oversized shirt. “C-come in.” Tweek said and stepped aside. Clyde bolted in and shivered “it’s so warm in here.”

“W-why are you, ngh, here?”

“I was worried about you.”

“Why?”

“Craig broke up with you, and then you didn’t show up to school.”

“How d-did you, ngh, know he b-broke up with, ngh me?”

“He came to school alone, you didn’t come at all, and he wouldn’t answer any questions. We all just put it all together.”

“Hmm.”

Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweek. Tweek squeaked “C-Clyde?” “You don’t deserve to feel hurt, Tweek. He doesn’t deserve your tears.” Tweek smiled sadly “I’m, ngh, f-fine.” Clyde shook his head “you’re not, but you’ll be okay.” Tweek had to force himself not to cry “t-take a, ngh, shower. Y-you’re freezing.” Clyde smiled “thank you.” Tweek led him upstairs and to the bathroom across from his room “I-I’ll wash your, ngh, clothes.” Clyde handed him his clothes through the door.

Tweek sighed. This wasn’t how he planned his day to be. Tweek planned to drink some coffee and take some of the Ritalin he bought to try and calm his feelings. Tweek sat on the ground and stared at the wall.

Clyde waved his hand in front of Tweeks face “yo. You still alive?” Tweek jumped and looked at Clyde. He was wearing only a towel around his waist. Tweek flushed “g-get some, ngh, clothes o-on!” Clyde laughed “I didn’t bring extra clothes.” Tweek ran to his closet and grabbed a white tee-shirt, jeans, and some boxers. He threw them at Clyde and ran out of his room. Clyde laughed. The door opened and Tweek turned around. Clyde was more built than Tweek, so the clothes were tighter on him. Tweek flushed, fuck you gay thoughts. “W-want some, ngh, c-coffee?” Clyde nodded “that’d be cool.” Tweek stood in front of the coffee maker started making coffee. Clyde walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around h Tweeks waist. Tweek jumped “C-Clyde?” Clyde smiled “you’re warm, and you deserve a hug.” Tweek frowned “I’m, ngh, f-fine.” Clyde shrugged “you aren’t and that’s fine.” Tweek sighed and finished making them their coffee. Tweek grabbed the mugs and walked them to the couch. Clyde raised an eyebrow “whatcha doin?” Tweek grabbed the remote “N-Netflix.” Clyde winked “and chill?” Tweek narrowed his eyes “n-no.” Clyde laughed “I was messin with you anyways. What do you want to watch?” Tweek smiled “Cars.” Clyde laughed, but then stopped when he saw the serious look on Tweeks face “you cant be serious.” Tweek smiled and said “kachow” as he clicked on the movie. Clydes eyes widened “no wait, pleases.” Tweek made no signs to show he heard him. Clyde tried reaching for the remote, but Tweek moved it away from him. Clyde whined “please, don’t torture me like this.” Tweek smiled “I-I’ll do what I, ngh, w-want.” Clyde fake cried “Tweeek” he whined. Tweek pushed him away. Clyde sighed and held Tweek. Tweek made a noise “w-what are you, ngh, doing?” Clyde pouted “if you won’t change the shitty move, cuddle with me.” Tweek blushed ‘f-fine.”

The movie was, okay. Clyde hated it. He had no explanation on why. He just, hated it. Tweek thought it was funny how angry Clyde was at the movie. Tweek only kept it on to make him angry. When the movie ended Clyde sighed happily “thank god.” Tweek snorted and checked the time “I-it’s 5. Did you, ngh, s-skip school?” Clyde smiled “I did.” Tweek sighed “y-you shouldn’t have, ngh d-done that.” Clyde shrugged “I don’t care. You were more important.” Tweeks heart warmed. He hadn’t felt this amout of genuine love and care in a while. Clyde wrapped his arms tighter around Tweeks waist. “I want frozen yogurt.” “W-we, ngh, have a froyo p-place, ngh, around here.” Clyde smiled “we do!” Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand and dragged him out of the door “wait, w-we, ngh, don’t have m-money!” Clyde smiled “so, that’s why we go to my house and grab money.” Tweek smiled.

\-----------

The next day Tweek was getting ready to leave for school when he heard a knock at his door. Tweek opened it and saw Clyde standing there. Tweek tilted his head “w-why are you, ngh, here?” Clyde smiled “didn’t want you to come to school alone.” Tweek smiled softly “t-thanks.” They walked to school together. Clyde talked about how much homework he was going to have to makeup and Tweek made sarcastic comments. Clyde sighed as they made it to the school doors “can we skip again?” Tweek shook his head “n-no.” Clyde pouted and whined. Tweek gripped his hand and sighed “w-we are, ngh, going t-to class.” Clyde dragged his feet all the way there. Tweek pulled him into the classroom. All heads turned their way and whispers started. Tweek started shaking and twitching. Clyde noticed and dragged them to their seats.

The day was pain, so Tweek was happy when the lunch bell rang. Tweek had packed a lunch so he grabbed that from his locker and walked away from the cafeteria. He was about to leave the school to sit outside, when someone grabbed his arm. Tweek turned “Clyde?” Clyde tilted his head “where are you going?” Tweek avoided eye contact “g-gonna, ngh, eat outside.” Clyde glanced outside “the sky is dark, it’s about to rain.” Tweek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Clyde grabbed his hand “just, eat with us.”

“O-okay.”

Clyde smiled and walked with Tweek to the cafeteria. Clyde put Tweek in the seat next to him. Craig nodded “where were you yesterday?” Tweek looked down at the table “g-got, ngh, sick.” Craig nodded again “sorry to hear that, dude. You feeling better?” Tweek glanced at Clyde and nodded. Clyde smiled. The group started talking about their usual topics and interests.

Wendy walked up to their table. “Tweek.” She said. Tween nodded to her “y-yeah.”

“Come with me.” Tweek got up and walked with Wendy to the girls table. “Ngh, w-why am I here?” He asked. Bebe smiled “you have to give us all of the details.”

“Details?”

“Between you and Craig and Clyde.”

Tweek flushed “p-private, ngh, stuff.” All the girls whined. Wendy crossed her arms “fine, girls sleepover, Tweek is the guest of honor.” The girls clapped and cheered. “W-wait.”

“Friday will be the day.” Wendy said. Tweek felt like he didn’t have a choice in this at all. So he nodded and went along with it. He got up and went back to Craigs table. “So, what did they want?” Tweek shrugged “an i-interrogation, ngh, I’m j-joining what they c-call, ngh, girls n-night.” The boys looked at him in awe “woah” Clyde said. “What?” Tweek asked. “No one just, joins girl’s night. Especially not a boy.” Tweek shrugged again “ngh, t-they called me t-there, gah, the guest of, ngh, h-honor. Plus I’ve been to, ngh, p-plenty of their, gah, s-sleepovers.” The boys stared at him “how?” Craig asked.

“I-I’m, ngh, gay so they, gah, t-trust me.”

“But I’m gay too.”

“Y-yeah but, ngh, y-you aren’t, ngh, a-able to talk g-girl with, gah, them.”

“Like what?”

“W-what, ngh, shoes go with what o-outfit. And, ngh, how h-horrible who’s hair was, gah, today. You c-can’t gossip.”

“And you can?”

“Apparently I’m, ngh, g-good at it.”

“You’re good at talking shit?”

“I g-guess.”

“I don’t think you should be proud of that.”

“I never, ngh, s-said I was!”

Clyde intervened “stop being a dick, Craig.” Craig sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Whatever.” He mumbled. Tweek was red from anger “I-I’m, ngh, gonna sit w-with the girls. Fuck you.” He stormed over to the girls table and sat down. Wendy glanced at everyone, silently agreeing to pretend that Tweek wasn’t angry. “Hi, Tweek. Glad you could join us.” Bebe said. Tweek huffed “y-yeah, ngh, well you girls a-are way, gah, nicer than boys.” The girls nodded “tell me about it. Boys are gross and mean.” Tweek nodded “t-they really, ngh are.’ “But not you” Bebe said. The table agreed “not you, Tweek. You’re way too nice to be lumped in with those boys.” Heidi said. Wendy scoffed “you’re dating Cartman, you really don’t have a say in this.” Heidi pouted “he used to be nice.” Tweek shook his head “he was, gah, n-never nice.” The girls nodded “h-he’s, gah, changed y-you, girl. D-dump hiss, ngh, fatass.” The girls smiled and cheered “that’s my Tweek.” Bebe said. Tweek smiled. Heidi nodded “you’re right, Tweek. He was always a dick, and he only got worse. I’m gonna do it. After school.” Tweek nodded “I b-believe in you.” The girls agreed with him. Heidi smiled “he deserves the patch.” Wendy nodded “Friday, Tweek, you become an official member of the girls.” Tweek twitched nervously “w-why does this, ngh, sound l-like a cult, gah, initiation?” Wendy shrugged “we’re more a club than cult.” Tweek sighed “okay.”

Friday came quite quickly. Tweek spent almost every lunch with the girls. He walked to school with Clyde and walked home with him. Out of all of his friends Clyde became his closest friend. The last bell of the day rang and Tweek was at his locker packing his bag. Wendy came by and stopped “I’ll wait for you, Tweek.” Tweek tilted his head “I, ngh, u-usually walk home with, gah, Clyde.” Wendy nodded “I’ll join you two today.” Tweek sighed, he really didn’t care, but if Wendy wanted to walk with them, then she could. Clyde came to his locker a minute after Wendy appeared “you ready? Also, sup Wendy.” Wendy nodded “I’m joining you guys today.” Clyde nodded “that’s cool.” Tweek grabbed his bag “ngh, okay.” Clyde reached for Tweeks bag and grabbed it. Tweek sighed “I t-told you, ngh, y-you didn’t have to, gh, do t-this.” Clyde smiled “I know, but I want to.” Wendy raised an eyebrow and typed something on her phone. On their way home Clyde ranted about dumb classes and teacher while Wendy debated everything he said. Tweek listened and chimed in some moments, but was mostly quiet. At Tweeks house Clyde frowned “we can’t hang out today.” Tweek nodded “y-yeah.” Clyde pouted “b-but we, ngh, can h-hang out tomorrow.” Clydes eyes lit up. He hugged Tweek “yay! Thank you! I’ll text you.” Clyde said and walked away.

Tweek smiled softly. “Full whipped.” Wendy said. Tweek blushed “lets j-just, ngh, pack m-my bag.” Wendy nodded and they went up to Tweeks room. By the time they made it to Bebes, which was where their sleepover was this time, almost everyone was there. Wendy sat down and Tweek sat beside here. “Where Heidi?” Wendy asked. The girls shrugged “we don’t know.” “W-wasn’t she, ngh, going to b-break up with, gah, Cartman?” The girls nodded. Tweek pulled out his phone.

T: whrer are you??

H: trying to calm down

T: wsnna tslk aout it??

H: I will with the group

T: oksy

H: thank you tweek

T: anythime!

“S-shes, ngh, gonna tell us w-when she, gah, gets here” Wendy thanked Tweek and they all waited in silence, only sounds were from games on their phone.

The door to the basement opened and Heidi walked down the stairs. The girls, and Tweek, turned to look at her. She looked sad and on the verge of tears. Two girls scooted over to make room for her in the circle. She took a deep breath “I did it.” The girls smiled and patted her on the shoulders and back. “He, uh, said that I was making a mistake.” Tweek shook his head “y-you’re, ngh, not making a m-mistake.” The girls nodded. Heidi smiled “I know, but we had been together so long.” Tweek smiled sadly “it d-doesn’t, ngh, matter what y-you, gah, think if t-the other person, hng, isn’t thinking the s-same thing.” Wendy tilted her head “that was profound.” Tweek nodded. Heidi smiled “I feel better, less pressured. Thank you.”

They had a group hug and moved onto the next topic. “Tweek.” Bebe said. Tweek snorted “t-the details?” The girls nodded. “C-craig, ngh, said w-we should, gah, stop p-pretending. I, ngh, didn’t t-think we were pretending, so I was, ngh, s-shocked and confused. I d-dint tell him, gah, t-that. I just, ngh, s-said okay. Then r-ran back home, ngh, and cried.” The girls sighed and Wendy wrapped an arm around Tweek “what about Clyde?” She asked. Tweek smiled “h-he, ngh, came over, d-drenched from the rain and, ngh, I had h-him take a s-shower. And then, ngh, we w-watched Netflix and g-got froyo.” The girls ’awed’ and whistled.

“He took a shower? At your house?” Tweek nodded. “What did he wear?” Another girl asked. Tweek shrugged “I, ngh, let h-him borrow my clothes. Fuck. He, ngh, f-forgot his jacket.” Bebe slapped his arm “he doesn’t just ‘forget his jacket’ did you give it back to him?” Tweek shook his head “I, ngh, k-keep forgetting.” Wendy thought for a moment. “You need to wear it somehow, but insuspiciously.” The girls nodded. All at once they came up with a plan, finishing each other’s sentences as if possessed.

“On a rainy day.”

 “Yeah it’s gotta be cold.”

“And he already has a jacket.”

“You give him his and apologize for forgetting.”

“Yeah and he goes ‘its fine dude.’”

“And you do whatever and then put the coat in your bag.”

“But its still raining so.”

“So he says ‘you can wear my jacket if you want.’ And makes up some excuse”

“But you know.”

“I. ngh, k-know what?”

“That he wants to see you in his jacket!”

“But we, ngh, a-aren’t dating!”

“Not yet.”

Tweek thought for a moment “ngh, okay. B-but if this, ngh, doesn’t work, I-I’m gonna be, gah, mad.” The girls waved away his concern. “Getting to date Clyde isn’t that hard. Hes basically a level four on the scale.” Tweek sighed “w-whos, ngh, 10?”  “Kyle, surprisingly.” Tweek shook his head “it’s cos h-he’s, ngh, in love with Stan.” The girl’s eyes widened “what?” Bebe screeched. Tweek flinched “h-how did you, ngh, not notice it. M-my gaydar goes, gah, off every time t-they talk to each other.” “It makes sense.” Wendy said “they’ve been super best friends since childhood, and Stan blew me off for Kyle a lot.” Tweek nodded “t-they’re full, ngh, whipped for e-each other.” Everyone giggled and the matter was dropped. They moved onto makeovers and talked about which boys were cute and outfits. They also played video games and watched movies at night.

Tweek woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered.

“Hello?”

“Tweek?”

“Clyde?”

The girls around him woke up and gestured to put it on speaker. Tweek obliged.

“Tweek, where are you?”

“At Bebes”

“Still? Wow.”

“W-what do you, ngh, mean ‘still’?”

“Tweek, honey, its 1pm.”

“Ngh, are y-you serious?”

“Were you asleep?”

“M-maybe.”

Clyde laughed “okay well, tell me when you’re home. I wanna hang out.” And he hung up. Tweek stared at his phone “ngh, what?” The girls screamed and cheered “he called you ‘honey’!” Tweek blushed “he was, ngh, b-being nice.” Bebe scoffed “boys don’t call boys ‘honey’ at all.” The girls grabbed Tweeks stuff and pushed him out the door “w-wait, ngh, what?” “Go get your man.” Wendy yelled. Tweek sighed and walked home.

T: im hone now

C: okay im headin over

T: wsit I need to tske a shower!!

C: ill wait

T: fine

Tweek got in the shower and tried to calm down, but his heart was racing when he heard the door open and Clydes voice yell at him that he was here. Tweek got out of the shower and changed. He walked downstairs and saw Clyde lounging on his couch. “H-hey.”  Tweek said. Clyde turned around and leaned over the back of the couch “Hey! How was your sleepover?” Tweek smiled “g-good. We, ngh, talk a-and gave, gah, advice.” Clyde smiled “that’s good.” Tweek nodded. Silence fell over them. “it’s raining but I want ice cream.” Clyde pouted. Tweeks eyes widened “t-that reminds me.” He bolted and grabbed Clydes coat “hng, here. W-wear this, ngh, we can g-go get ice c-cream.” Clyde stared at his jacket “wear it.” Tweek twitched “huh?” “Wear it while we get ice cream. I already brought a coat.” Tweek stared “a-are you, ngh, sure?” Clyde nodded “put in on and we can go get some ice cream.” Tweek blushed and put on Clydes jacket. The sleeves went down to the tips of his fingers. Tweek smiled and grabbed his wallet from the kitchen drawer.

Girl Power

T: its hsppened

B: what?

W: what happened?

T: im wesring hid jacket oh my gof

W: REALLY???

B: WHAT???

B: WHERE ARE YOU TWO I NEED TO SEE THIS

W: SAME

T: WR ON OUT WSY YO THE STORE TO GRT ICE CRESM

B: BITCH

W: IN THIS WEATHER??

T: HE WSNTED ICR CEAM

B: DON’T BE SURPRISED IF YOU SEE US

W: DON’T MND US AT ALL

T: I HSTRE THIS

Clyde intertwined their finger and pulled Tweek out the door. Tweek put his phone in his pocket at they made their way to the corner store. Clyde stared at all the options “I want them all. Ya know?” Tweek nodded. “Which one are you getting?” Clyde asked. Tweek pointed “Oreo.” Clyde smiled “cool. Let’s get a big sized version so we can share.”

B: SHARE???

W: WHEN HAS HE EVER SHARED HIS FOOD

T: STIP TEXTINH HE LOOKS CONCRNED

W: IM SORRY BUT

B: THIS IS FUCKIN

W: IM BOUTTA INTERVENE

T: I THIMK THR FUCK NOT

Clyde tapped Tweeks shoulder “you okay?” Tweek smiled up at him “y-yeah. Just, ngh, dumb f-friends.”

H: I know you did not just say that

B: Heidi youre at the store

H: bitch I work here

W: oh we forgot about that

Tweek looked at the counter and made eye contact with Heidi. She winked. “Fuck” he mumbled. Clyde raised an eyebrow “I’ve never heard you swear.” Tweek sighed “l-let’s just, ngh, hurry up.” They walked to the counter and put the ice cream down. “Only one?” Heidi asked. Tweek nodded “s-sharing is, ngh, caring.” Heidi nodded and looked at their hands “cute.” Clyde smiled “thanks!” Heidi raised an eyebrow “oh?” Tweek blushed “j-just, ngh, ring my shit up.” Clyde glanced at Tweek “you’re swearing a lot.” Heidi laughed “how is this the first time you’ve heard him swear? He’s cussed so many people out.” Clyde smiled “really?” Heidi nodded “it’s entertaining to watch him pop off. Anyways pay for your stuff.” Tweek sighed and handed over the money. Finally they were able to leave. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief.

They made it back to Tweeks house quickly. Clyde sighed and sunk onto the couch “ah this is nice and warm. It’s so cold out.” Tweek nodded “I-I’ll, nah, make us some m-milkshakes.” Clyde winked “bringin all the boys to the yard?” Tweek blushed “n-no, ngh, that would b-be too much, gah, pressure a-anyways.” Clyde stood and walked over to Tweek “I’d protect you.”  Tweek smiled “t-thanks.” Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweeks waist from behind. Tweek squeaked. “Are the milkshakes ready?” Tweek nodded.

They watched movies, not Cars, and drank milkshakes and ate the remaining ice cream. Tweek fell asleep leaning against Clyde.

The movie ended and Clyde looked down. Tweek was curled into a ball, resting against his side. Tweek was still wearing Clydes jacket. Clyde smiled and picked Tweek up. He took him to his room and tucked him into bed. Clyde sighed and walked home.

“Heya, Clyde!” He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned and saw Wendy “hey.” She smiled at him “leaving Tweeks?” Clyde nodded “yeah, he fell asleep.” Wendy smiled “no jacket?”

“Nah, left it with him. He looked to cute.”

“Oh?”

“Urgh that sounded gay.”

“It’s okay to be gay. See ya Monday.”

Clyde waved and walked back home.

\--------------

A few weeks passed with little affair. The girls were still way to interested in Tweeks love life, and Tweek hung out with Clyde a lot. Things were normal. It didn’t hurt to look at Craig anymore, just a melancholy feeling. The weather was nice that day, so everyone ended up eating outside.

Tweek sat down at the girls circle. Wendy smiled “it’s so nice out.” Tweek nodded “f-finally.” The girls and Tweek ate in silence and played games on their phone. Heidi laid her head in Tweeks lap and showed him videos and memes. Tweek played with her hair and they talked about drama and gossip.

Clyde walked up to them “hey.” Everyone nodded to him. Tweek smiled at him “C-Clyde?” Clyde played with Tweeks hair “you haven’t sat with me in a while.” Tweek blushed “I-I’m, ngh, sorry.” Clyde nodded “it’s fine. Are we gonna hang out tonight?” Tweek nodded “o-of course.” Clyde smiled and walked away. The girl’s squealed “that was so cute.” Bebe gushed. Tweek blushed “ngh, t-that was embarrassing.” Wendy shook her head “he really cares about you, Tweek.” Tweek looked at the ground “I, ngh, c-care about him too.” Heidi grabbed his hand “in what way?” “M-more than a, ngh friend” Tweek whispered. A few tears fell from his eyes. The girls crowded around him. “Tweek” Bebe cooed. Tweek sniffed “h-he, ngh, probably doesn’t, gah, l-like me l-l-like that. He was, ngh, probably b-being nice w-when he, ugh, stopped o-over that first day.” Wendy shook her head “not Clyde. He’s not fake like that.”

“W-what if I’m, ngh, c-confusing my f-feelings? W-wat if I, gah, d-don’t love him?” Bebe hugged Tweek. “You do love him” Heidi said “and he loves you back.” Tweek sobbed “h-how do y-you, ngh, know that?” “It’s the way he looks at you.” Wendy said “like he doesn’t notice anyone else. And he comes over here to talk to you and make sure you two are still hanging out. He let you keep his jacket and shared ice cream with you. Tweek, he loves you.” Tweeks crying calmed down “t-thank you.” The group hugged and went back to discussing dumb stuff and playing games. Tweeks phone dinged. “It’s Clyde.” The girls perked up “quick. Read it.”

C: heya Tweek?

T: yesh?

C: u okay?

T: yesh why

C: I saw u crying

T: it wss ovr something dumb

C: well if it hurt u, it isn’t dumb

T: itd resolvrd don’t worry

C: im always worried about u but ok

T: thankd

C: yep

The girls gasped “he was watching you.” Tweek shook his head “h-he probably, ngh, glanced o-over here.” Wendy shook her head “we moved in a formation so that we were a shield, anyone who was looking would just assume we were sharing secrets like usual. He would’ve had to been staring and paying attention real hard.” Tweek blushed “r-really?” Everyone nodded. “You two will be such a cute couple” Bebe sighed. Tweek smiled and looked towards Clyde, who was already looking at him. Clyde waved and Tweek waved back. The girls giggled “he’s so whipped for you.” Tweek flushed “s-shut up.”

The school day ended without much drama. Tweek made it to his locker in peace. “Hey, Tweek.” Tweek smiled “hey, Clyde.” Clyde grabbed Tweeks book bag and hand “let’s go to.” They walked out the door, Tweek waving and saying his goodbyes to the girls. Their cryptic messages “see?” “Told you.” “Whipped” leaving Clyde confused. Tweek sighed and laid on his bed “f-feels good to, ngh, b-be home.” Clyde nodded “hey. Can I ask you something?” Tweek nodded, nervously. “What do you feel for Craig?” Tweek shrugged “he’s a good friend, but I’m not in love with him.” Clyde smiled “do you like anyone?” “Tweek blushed “m-maybe.” Clyde sat beside him “tell me.” Tweek took a deep breath. He let the girls words and confidence flowed through him.

He could do this.

 He could do this.

He turned to look at Clyde.

He couldn’t do this. Abort. Tweek could feel his heart racing and his breathing speeding up. He grabbed his phone and bolted to the bathroom. Clyde called after him.

T: cant di it

W: what?

T: I csny cofrss

B: wait whats going on?

T: he adks who I likrd. Anf I wss gonnd tell hin buy thrn I paniced anf now im in the batgroom ctying and shaking

T: hes knoking on thr door

W: take deep breaths. Positive assertions “I am in control” “I am strong” repeat that to yourself.

T: oksy

T: I feel somewhst better

B: good. Now get your man!

H: he really likes you Tweek

R: hes whipped.

T: thank you

Tweek opened the bathroom door. “I’m so sorry for pressuring you.” Clyde frantically apologized.

Tweeks shook his head “i-it’s, ngh, fine dude.” Clyde sighed “I seriously didn’t mean to pressure you

though.” Tweek smiled “I, ngh, know.” Clyde smiled at him “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t wantI hope that one day I can meet the lucky person though.” Tweek fidgeted nervously with his hands “a-actually, ngh, you c-can meet h-him, nghh, now?” Clydes eyes brightened “I can? Let’s go!” Tweek grabbed his hand “ugh, uh, um, h-he’s. You?” Clyde stared at Tweek “me?” Tweek blushed and nodded “I l-like, ngh, you.” Clyde stood frozen as he tried to process it. Tweeks face got redder and he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. “Oh.” Clyde said. Tweek looked down “ngh, its o-okay if y-you, gah, don’t l-like me.” Clyde broke out of his weird trance “no!” he yelled “I like you too.” Tweek looked up and stared at Clydes red face “you do?” Clyde nodded “I’ve liked you for the longest time, but, uh, you were dating Craig and I knew I had no chance. Like who would want me when you had dated the Craig? But then you two broke up, and I threw aside my feelings cos I wanted to help you. I wanted to make you happy again, and if that meant throwing aside my feelings so they didn’t interfere, so be it. I really like you, Tweek. And I’m so happy you like me too.” Tweek smiled and a few tears fell. Clyde rested his hands on the side of Tweeks face and wiped away the tears. “Why are you crying?” He asked. Tweek sniffed “I-I’m so, ngh, h-happy.” Clyde smiled softly and wiped away Tweeks tears.

Clyde tilted Tweeks face up towards his and kissed him. Tweek smiled and kissed him back. Clyde moved his hands down to Tweeks waist and held him. They stood there locked together for a few minutes. Tweek pulled away and took in deep breaths along with Clyde. Tweek opened his eyes and was met with Clydes smiling face. Tweek smiled back.

“Oh! I n-need to, ngh, t-text the g-girls. They, gah, g-gave me advice a-and, ngh, confidence.” Clyde grabbed Tweeks phone “let’s take a selfie together.” Tweek nodded. Clyde grabbed Tweeks chin. Tweek looked confused. Clyde kissed him. Tweek blushed and melted against him. Clyde snapped the picture and ended the kiss “here, send that.” Tweek stared at the picture. It was cute. They looked good together.

T: *sent an image*

W: wait

B: stop the press

R: is that

H: it is

T: were oficual

W: my heart

W: I’ve literally been waiting for this day.

B: we all have

H: does he use pet names???

T: oh brb

R: aww

Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweeks waist and red the messages “pet names? Sure, I can do that." 

Tweek sighed “don’t, ngh, f-force yourself, h-honey.” Clyde flushed “honey?” Tweek smiled. “Hmmm. How aboute baby?” Tweek blushed “o-okay.” Clyde kissed his cheek. “can I spend the night?” Clyde asked. Tweek shrugged “ngh, do w-what you, gah, w-want.” “Does that mean I can do you?” Tweek blushed “n-not right, ngh, now.” Clyde laughed “but someday?” Tweek snorted “m-maybe.”

Time skip to Monday at lunch cos a bitch isn’t writing a whole half day.

Tweek was once again sitting with the girls. He was gushing about how his weekend was and how amazing Clyde was. The girls were squealing and asking him questions. The conversation took a pause and Clyde came over to them. He sat down beside Tweek “hey, baby.” Clyde greeted him. Tweek flushed “hi, h-honey.” Clyde cupped Tweeks chin and kissed him softly. Tweek flushed and kissed him back. The girls cooed. Clyde pulled away from Tweeks lips “we still hanging out today?” Tweek gazed at him through half lidded eyes “uh huh.” Clyde kissed him again “see you after school, baby.” Tweek nodded “y-yeah, honey.” Clyde walked back to the other table. “That was so cute!” Bebe yelled. Tweek blushed “ngh, I g-guess.” Wendy smiled “you two are great together.” Tweek nodded “t-thank you.” Tweek looked towards Clyde. He was happy. Clyde made him extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta @/ coffee_flavored_kisses_  
> also give me writing ideas thanks


End file.
